falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Środkowo-Zachodnie Bractwo Stali
....eeee to był oficjaly Chapter "czyli" Oddział. --dotz (dyskusja) 18:19, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) : Ile razy mam mówić, że Tactics nie jest kanoniczny? Znaczy się, tamte wydarzenia jakby nie miały miejsca. Liduh (dyskusja) 18:30, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Powiedz to staremu Lyonsowi, który ich spotkał po drodze do Pentagonu. Może wyprodukowało ich Mothership Zeta i tam ulokowało?--dotz (dyskusja) 18:37, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Zresztą F3 też jest w związku z tym niekanoniczny :) --dotz (dyskusja) 18:50, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Po pierwsze, Tactics jest niekanoniczny, choć nie o to mi chodziło, bo osobiście uznaję go za kanon. :::Secundo - bractwo w tactics oryginalnie miało ścigać supermutków, a nie ich wyprzedzać i zakładać bazy nie wiadomo gdzie, oraz zmieniać nieco swoje podejście do świata (patrz: ideologia). To ostatnie oznacza, że formalnie stali się odłamem. K970 (dyskusja) 20:00, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Przykro mi ale to, że według Ciebie ta gra jest kanoniczna niewiele zmienia bo nie jest, patrz Nukapedia, The Vault gra została oficjalnie uznana za spin-offa. :::::Tactics jest niekanoniczny. To nie koliduje z tym, że Bractwo ścigało supermutantów aż do Chicago. Mogło i ścigać, założyć tam bazy, ale to nie znaczy że wydarzenia znane z gry. Kalkulator, supermutanci, ghule w Bractwie, ci śmieszni władcy zwierząt a także PODBÓJ 1/5 STANÓW ZJEDNOCZONYCH nie musiał mieć miejsca. Niech se mają te bazy, ale gra jest niekanoniczna i nie przedstawia tego Bractwa, które według kanonu miało mieć tam siedzibę. Liduh (dyskusja) 15:21, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Dobra, kto ma możliwość niech znajdzie ten dialog z Rotchildem o który jest ta cała awantura i potem będziemy go analizować. Bo Cezar mógł złapać Wygnańców albo ludzi Lyonsa, nie wiadomo czy w 2281 pooczciwy dziadek żył i czy miał nadal takie same poglądy. ~~ ::::: A Wygnańcy mieli skrybów? I jeszcze jedno nieporozumienie. Falloutowe wiki są redagowane na zasadzie "in-world" (nie wiem jak to zgrabnie przetłumaczyć). Na tej samej zasadzie ocena, że Środkowe BoS to formalnie Oddział, nastąpiła w świecie tej gry, a nie wg kanonu (ustalonego przez wikistów?, respektowanego przez Beth). W związku z tym zamiast usuwać taki opis, może lepiej dać przypis objaśniający tą kwestię, skoro jest kontrowersyjna. --dotz (dyskusja) 22:01, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) Tak, Wygnańcy mieli skrybów - nazywali ich specjalistami. A co do przypisu, to całkiem dobry pomysł. Ci skrybowie byli jednak raczej od tych z Chicago, albo od jeszcze kogoś na wschodzie (Bractwo rozniosło się wszędzie), ale raczej nie aż z Waszyngtonu. Czy mógłby ktoś dać jednak konkretne info od Cezara o tych skrybach, ponieważ nie grałem dla Legionu, a bardzo bym się chciał dowiedzieć dokładnie co on gada. Jednak w Tactics (nie w F3), Bractwo w Chicago oryginalnie było oddziałem, ale tracąc kontakt i zmieniając ideologię stało się osobnym tworem wojskowym i politycznym (wzorowanym na oryginalnym Bractwie, ale osobnym), co wg mnie oznacza że jest odłamem. Oczywiście można się z tym nie zgodzić (ah, co za łaska z mojej strony) :D Ponadto Nidu/Liduh (jak wolisz), zły dobór słów - chodziło mi o to tactics to nie kanon, ale osobiście uznaję to co w nim jest za coś do przyjęcia. Wg kanonu jakieś bractwo istnieje w Chicago, a FT jest spin-offem i tu nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. K970 (dyskusja) 22:23, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) : Liduh, to mój prawdziwy pseudo, Nidu było dla zmył :) Właśnie chodzi mi o to co teraz powiedziałeś. Dobry pomysł na badania. W weekend badam sprawę, popytam Rotchilda, wujka Cezara. Liduh (dyskusja) 14:48, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) Wymowny wykres Pozwoliłem sobie sporządzić wymowny wykres. Dobra, załóżmy, że całe to Bractwo istnieje w kanonicznej falloutowej rzeczywistości. Jest zarąbiście duże. Bractwo idąc przez USA na pewno nie ominęłoby ani Legionu ani Środkowo-Zachodniego Bractwa. Według mnie Bractwo miało w okolicach Chicago jakąś małą placówkę, ale żeby rządzić tak ogromnym teytorium? W dodatku granicząc z Legionem? Tak potężna organizacja byłaby w stanie zmiażdżyć Legion w trymiga biorąc pod uwagę wojnę z kalkulatorem. Więc dlaczego Legion ich przeoczył? Według mnie szli północą, przez Chicago znaleźli tam małą placówkę, założoną przez oddział mający ścigać supermutantów i tyle. thumb|286px Liduh (dyskusja) 15:50, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ale was wzięło. Chciaż żebyście się nie obrażali, to często kończę wypowiedzi uśmiechem ":)". # Spin-off nie jest do końca tożsamy z niekanonicznością, ergo kanoniczność FoT to osobna kwestia. # Jakieś Środkowo-Zachodnie Bractwo istnieje. # Mapka jest anachroniczna, bo pokazuje strefy wpływów Legionu i Bractwa w różnych okresach - co IMHO jest jakimś pomysłem wyjaśniającym prawdopodobnie zwinięcie się Środkowego BoS w XXIII w. # Nidu, a umiałbyś zrobić mapkę, gdzie na granice Polski (Królestwa Kongresowego) z 1913 r. nałożone są granice Generalnego Gubernatorstwa z 1940 r.? Bardzo przydałaby mi się taka do Wikipedii, a trudno uwierzyć - nikt takiej jeszcze nie zrobił (a konkluzje ciekawe).--dotz (dyskusja) 21:48, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) No dobrze - jest założenie że istnieje. Zapomniałeś o dwóch rzeczach . # Legion zaczął powstawać w 2246, a wyprawa Lyonsa trwając ok. rok, zaczęła się w 2254. Nie wiem czy po 8 latach ekspansji Legionu jedna wielka karawana (tak sobie wyobrażam nieco tę podróż) musiałaby koniecznie natrafić na sam Legion. Te 86 plemion osiągnięto dopiero w 2271. Czyli może i bractwo ominęło by Legion. # Mogli przejść naokoło terenu bractwa z Chicago, a przy założeniu że jest kanoniczne, najbardziej kanonicznym zakończeniem Tactics jest zniszczenie kalkulatora. To oznacza osłabienie pomimo zwycięstwa. Nie wiemy co się działo w trakcie tych 80 lat. Mogły to być walki wewnętrzne (spory o dowództwo, rasizm, podziały na obozy polityczne, zabójstwa) połązczone z regularnymi napadami różnych frakcji bandytów, a może nawet ich koalicjami (tak jak miało być w Rock Falls). Zdaje mi się że najbardziej prawdopodobna jest trasa północna. K970 (dyskusja) 22:46, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) Legion i RNK to w sumie były niepotrzebne na tej mapce. No ale, chodzi o to że gdyby faktycznie "imperium" Bractwa z Chigago było tak wielkie na pewno nie umknęłoby uwadze Cezara a tak, ehh złapaliśmy paru wędrownych skrybów ze wschodu, ciul z tym, nic takiego... A mapkę postaram się zrobić. Liduh (dyskusja) 14:51, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thx. --dotz (dyskusja) 19:43, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) Zapomnieliśmy o kimś thumbPozostaje również kwestia Enklawy na terenie Chicago. W FT nie ma mowy o żadnej bazie w tamtych okolicach. Możliwe że była gdzieś indziej, na północ albo w samym mieście. Nieważne. Ale znając Enklawę ich konfrontacja byłaby nieunikniona. Więc wątpie, że Bractwo ma tak duże wpływy jak w grze. Mowa o Enklawie w Chicago jest w 2277 - 2281 roku a BS ŚZ szczyt potęgi miało około 2198. Liduh (dyskusja) 17:59, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) :Coś ukrytego i niewielkiego. Są w stanie wysłać do Navarro tylko małego robota. W samym Chicago BoS pojawiało się na wycieczkach. --dotz (dyskusja) 19:42, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) :Tja, teraz wam chodzi o Enklawę. Powiem wam o Enklawie. Uratujcie swoje Krypty, wioski, rodziców czy też może własne tyłki. Potem rozsiądźcie się wygodnie i posłuchajcie... :Potwierdzone: *Lokalny odłam Bractwa jest w Chicago, albo w okolicy. *Enklawa ma tam placówkę. *Połatali ED-E (blachą, ale jednak). To co sam wnioskuję: #Bractwo nie wykryło również Raven Rock, ani bazy Adams, co oznacza że nawet w widocznych na mapach ośrodkach wojskowych Enklawa potrafi się ukryć. #Tzn. że Enklawa może mieć raptem 10 osób w tej placówce lub 5000 jak kto woli. Mogą się ukrywać i to robią. Bez konkretnego planu podbicia Ziemi (albo USA na początek) i po dwukrotnej utracie dowództwa oraz ogromnej liczby ludzi i zasobów, nie wiem czy mają ochotę nawet na małą wojenkę z niemal na pewno liczniejszymi oddziałami Bractwa. #ED-E - kto wie, może uznali że to tylko jeden robot, to po co dawać na niego prawdopodobnie rzadkie i potrzebne części zamienne (możliwy brak zasobów przez politykę izolacjonizmu), a ponieważ był rozkaz, to połatali go żeby mógł działać i puścili dalej. #Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, Bractwo w chicago (nawet jeśli jego potęga z tactics w ogóle istniała) może być osłabione przez wiele rzeczy. Ponadto, pojmanie skrybów przez Legion oznacza, że do 2281 roku BS z chicago prawdopodobnie spotkało Legion. który ma jeszcze większą przewagę liczebną niż RNK. BS w chicago ma mniejszą ilość sprzętu, który na dodatek jest po prostu gorszy niż u oryginalnego Bractwa. Nic dziwnego że nie szukają starych bunkrów w okolicy, bo w Tactics zobowiązali się bronić wielu osad i miast, a teraz muszą się z tego wywiązać. Słuchajcie - nawet jeśli FT jest prawdą, to przez 80 lat wiele rzeczy może się zdarzyć. Przecież Kurier może w ciągu roku powstrzymać RNK, lub Legion lub oboje. Ulysses też nie był niczego sobie. Mogło być wiele postaci i zdarzeń mających wielki wpływ na świat Fallouta, jednak my po prostu nie wiemy wszystkiego. Możemy jedynie snuć domysły i czekać na F4. K970 (dyskusja) 21:06, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Warto rozmawiać. Właśnie odkryliśmy szczegół, pierdoła. Ale jak to może zmienić spojrzenie na świat Fallouta, na Fallout Tactics, wszyscy mają go w d... no nie wszyscy, mi się podobał. Jesteśmy Falloutowymi archeologami. Ktoś może to zobaczy i zatrudni nas przy kolejnym Falloucie :) :: Propo fantazji to nie chce wiedzieć co będzie w kolejnej części. Świat cały czas idzie do przodu. To nie 1, 2. Tutaj nie ma ludzi walczących o przetrwanie. Tutaj robią się jakieś neo-państwa... Liduh (dyskusja) 14:23, lis 21, 2012 (UTC)